tea please
by laughannie711
Summary: Lee gets drunk and Naruto, Sakura, and Gai have to stop him from running wild. Oh and Hinata is pregnant. Sakulee, leesaku and naruhina, hinanaru. hints of Tenneji or whatever


Summary: Lee gets drunk and Naruto, Sakura, and Gai have to stop him from running wild. Oh and Hinata is pregnant. Sakulee, leesaku and naruhina, hinanaru.

Just so you know- in this story Lee and Sakura have been married for 2 years.

TEA PLEASE:

Knock knock

Sakura put down the dish she was washing and head for the front door. She opened it to find her husband who had a pink tint to his cheeks and a goofy smile.

"Heeeyyyyy Saku -hic- ra." Said Lee. "It is a real good thing I -hic- found you cuz the last few houses I went to had some reeeaallly mean people."

"Lee…your drunk." Said Sakura.

"Why yes I am thank you. And –hic- you're quite sexy yourself." Said Lee, leaning his hand on the door.

"HEY SAKURA! HEY BUSHY BROWS!" said Naruto running toward them with a toothy smile.

"H-how _dare_ you call me that!?! Wh- who do you –hic- think you are!?!" screamed a suddenly enraged Lee.

Naruto was taken aback by Lee's sudden outburst. Lee never got mad for calling him Bushy brows.

"Um…Sakura? Why is bushy brows swaying back and fourth like that?" asked Naruto.

"He's drunk." Answered Sakura plainly.

"I-imma kills you, you giant orange –hic- thing!"

"Bushy brow?" asked Naruto was a hint of fear in his voice.

Lee took his fighting stance.

"NO LEE!" shouted Sakura.

"Stay outta this –hic- beautiful angel from heaven!"

Lee turned around to look at Naruto.

"Why are you staring at me like –hic- that? Don't know how rude that is!?!" you Shit head!" screamed Lee.

Naruto and Sakura both widened their eyes.

"D-did Brushy Brow just curse!?!" asked Naruto in trepidation.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!" Screamed Lee. He charged toward the panicking Naruto.

"I don't know what to do Sakura! Should I fight him or not!?!" Shouted Naruto. Lee tried to kick at Naruto's head but he put up his arm to block it, only to be elbowed in the stomach.

"Oomph!"

"Naruto! Are you alright?" called Sakura.

"Yeah Sakura! But I'm going to have to fight him! Please don't be mad! Responded Naruto.

"Pay attention –hic- when I'm kicking your ass!" shouted Lee.

Sakura panicked. Lee landed an inhumanly fast kick to Naruto's chin, which sent him flying back into a tree.

"Naruto! Lee stop!" shouted Sakura. Luckily, Naruto was still conscious. He moaned and put a hand to his head.

Unexpectedly, Gai rounded the corner of the block and spotted his drunken student. He ran towards them as fast as he could.

"Lee!" screamed Gai.

"Gai!" Shouted Sakura. "What happened to your eye!?! And why is my husband drunk!?!"

"No time to explain now Sakura." Said Gai. He turned toward Lee. "Lee… you have to calm down. Lee stumbled to turn around and squinted in Gai's direction.

"Are –hic- are you insulting me –hic- you evil talking bush!?!" asked Lee in a rage. Gai raised a bushy eyebrow and Naruto broke out into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"It's me, Gai Sensei! Don't you recognize me?" Gai knew that Lee couldn't tell the difference between friend and foe in his current state, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to try and convince him. As he thought, it didn't work.

"H-how **dare** you pretend to be Gai Sensei? He is youthful and –hic- awesome! You are just…just a Gai Sensei wanna be!" screamed Lee while swaying and bending dangerously close to the ground. It looked like he was struggling to stand. Gai wasn't sure if he should be flattered or insulted by that statement. He quickly dismissed the thought and brought his focus back to Lee.

"Come'er you bush! I'm ready for yah!" screamed Lee, punching the air as if it were attacking him.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, he dropped to the ground and started snoring.

"Bushy brows fell asleep!" screamed Naruto. Naruto took a cautious step toward him to get a better look.

"No Naruto! Don't go near him! He's not really asleep!" said Gai. Naruto stopped mid step and stumbled back. Lee shot up and got back into his crooked fighting stance. Naruto's eyes widened in shock while Lee started to giggle.

"Your –hic- a smarter bush than I thought." Said Lee. "Heeeeeeyyy wait! You're no –hic- bush! Your Gai Sensei! When did you get here!?! You can help me beat up the –hic- orange kid!" said Lee with a twisted smile.

"No Lee, I wont." Said Gai. Lee's eyes began to water.

"Are- are you mad at me Gai Sensei?" asked a teary eyed Lee. Gai was a sucker when it came to tears and he got lost in the moment, completely forgetting the fact that Lee was drunk.

"No I'm not mad at you Lee!" said Gai.

"Gai Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai Sensei!"

"Lee!"

They embraced in a tight hug just before Lee pulled back a bit.

"Got'cha" whispered Lee. Gai's eyes widened when he realized that he had just fallen into a trap. He didn't have anytime to escape before Lee delivered a flurry of powerful and seemingly invisible punches to Gai's gut.

Lee jumped back and Gai fell to his knees, holding onto his stomach.

"I will keel you Gai Sensei wanna be!!!" shouted Lee. He began to charge forward towards Gai when he lost his footing and crashed down onto the grass.

"Ouch." Said Lee, pushing himself back up. Naruto held back a chuckle and Sakura watched in fear.

"Why did you do that!?!" shouted Lee in mid attack at Gai.

Gai leaped to dodge, and Naruto ran up to help. Lee jumped into a handstand and used his legs to kick Naruto in the head. He made contact and Naruto fell to the ground. He jumped back up and tried to land his own punch in Lee's gut but before he could, Lee disappeared. He appeared behind the startled blonde and hit Naruto hard in the back. Naruto let out a cry of pain and jumped to avoid another strike. Gai caught his student's fist before he could land a punch to Naruto's face. They all leapt back and the three were now standing about 10 feet apart each. Lee looked unfazed and angry.

Sakura, who was watching the whole thing, was getting progressively more concerned. She had to stop her husband before he could hurt anyone. But how?

She slowly and cautiously approached Lee. Gai and Naruto were bewildered. They stared at her with questionable looks but said nothing to see where she was going with it.

"Lee…" she said in a seductive voice.

Gai raised an eyebrow but stayed silent. Naruto was still confused.

"Yes sexy?" asked Lee, causing Gai and Sakura to blush. Naruto struggled not to laugh, though he was failing miserably. Sakura ignored it. She walked closer to him and took his chin gently between her fingers. To everyone's surprise, Lee allowed it, so Sakura proceeded to pull Lee's lips down to her own in a tender kiss. She figured that Gai and Naruto would be able to take advantage of Lee's temporary distraction and knock him out somehow. Unfortunately for her, they were both stunned. They were shocked that Sakura was brave enough to kiss Lee when he was drunk.

To Sakura's surprise, Lee pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. She took notice that he still had a pink tint to his cheeks, and a smug smirk tugged at his lips.

He then bent her over backwards and his smile grew. She let out a small gasp. He looked deeply into her eyes and brought his lips down to kiss her passionately. Gai and Naruto widened their eyes in astonishment. Sakura got lost in the moment and kissed him back, closing her eyes to enjoy every second of it.

Naruto shook his head and brought himself back to reality. Gai watched as the blonde boy picked up a bulky stick and inch up behind Lee. He brought it up high and swung it down onto the older boys head with just enough force to knock him out and not hurt him too severely.

Lee dropped Sakura and fell to the ground beside her. She hit the ground with a thud and looked up to glare daggers at her hyperactive teammate. As Gai ran to the aid of his student, Sakura stood up and stared at Naruto. He was smiling triumphantly.

"Naruto you idiot! I was enjoying that!" shouted Sakura.

Naruto brought his hand to the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry Sakura! I had to knock him out remember?" he said sheepishly. She blinked.

"Oh… right." She said smiling. Though on the inside, she was slightly upset that her kiss had to end so abruptly. She would have to start it up again later when they were in the privacy of their own bedroom. But, right now she had to focus on the present.

Gai scooped Lee up into his arms and turned to Naruto and Sakura.

"I'm going to head for the hospital, meet me there, ok?" He said before taking off in the direction of the hospital. Sakura watched him run off until he was out of sight, then she turned back to face Naruto.

"I'm going to lock up the house and then we can head to the hospital together." Said Sakura heading towards her home.

"Ok Sakura!" said Naruto with a wide smile.

Two minutes later she returned by Naruto's side and smiled.

"Alright, let's go."

They began they're walk toward the hospital and Sakura decided to start a conversation.

"So Naruto, how is Hinata doing? I haven't seen her in a while." Said Sakura.

Naruto's expression brightened and he looked about ready to jump up and down.

"Oh that's right! That's why I was coming over here to talk to you and Bushy Brow! I have wonderful news!!!" started Naruto.

"Well don't just stand there! Tell me!" shouted Sakura.

"Sakura…HINATA'S PREGNANT!" shouted Naruto at the top of his lungs.

Sakura stopped mid step. She turned to face Naruto with a growing smile.

"Really!?! Wow! Congratulations! I can't believe she's pregnant!" They began to walk again. Then she got an evil looking glint to her eye and she decided to mess around with Naruto's head a bit. She knew that Hinata and Naruto got married shortly after her and Lee and decided to use that to her advantage.

"So who's the father?" she said with a smile.

Naruto stopped short and turned to Sakura with panic evident in his voice.

"You don't think I'm the father? Who else could it be? You know Kiba _was_ looking at her kinda funny… and so was Shino. You may think I can't see his eyes behind those glasses but I can! Ohhhh I caaaan!

As if they were called, Shino and Kiba turned the corner and walked up to Sakura and Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura" said Kiba. Naruto squinted menacingly and sent the two boys death glares. Sakura had to fight back laughter.

"Um…Naruto?" asked Kiba.

"OKAY! I KNOW IT WAS ONE OF YOU! YOU MIGHT AS WELL CONFESS! WHICH ONE OF YOU WAS IT!?!" shouted Naruto while pointing between the two boys. Kiba and Shino were taken aback by Naruto's eruption.

"What?" asked Shino with his normal unfazed expression.

"AHA!!! SO IT WAS YOU! COME ON BUG BOY I CAN TAKE YAH!!!" shouted Naruto.

Sakura couldn't hold it back anymore. She broke out into a fit of hysterical laughter. All three boys turned to stare at her

"Okay…okay…stop! She said while wiping away a tear. "I was only joking with you Naruto. I'm sure you're the father of Hinata's baby." Said Sakura.

"…Oh…" said Naruto. Then he turned his attention back to Kiba and Shino laughing nervously. "Sorry about that guys." He said while scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Bug boy huh?" said Shino. Kiba chuckled and Naruto smiled fearfully.

"Well anyway, we just wanted to congratulate you Naruto, on becoming a father." Said Kiba. Naruto couldn't help but smile. He couldn't wait until his child was born.

"Um… sorry to interrupt, but we still have to head to see Lee in the hospital. Let's go, okay Naruto." Said Sakura as she started to walk away.

"Okay, bye guys!" said Naruto waving back at Shino and Kiba while running a little to catch up to Sakura. Kiba waved back and Shino just watched them leave.

They continued to walk towards the hospital for the next few minutes, talking about they're lives. They arrived soon after, and approached the nurse's desk.

"Excuse me, what room did my husband get checked into?" asked Sakura.

"Oh hey Sakura, he's in room 382." Said the nurse.

"Thanks!" said Naruto and Sakura as they walked to the stairs to head up to the 3rd floor. They walked to the end of the hall and opened the door to room 382.

They looked around to see Gai sitting on the chair beside the bed smiling back at them, and a still unconscious Lee lying in bed.

"Hello you two!" said Gai. "The doctor said that Lee should wake up soon…but he's going to have quite a hang over."

"Well that's understandable." Said Sakura.

Suddenly, there was movement in Lee's bed.

"Ohhhhh…my head…what happened." Said Lee blinking in an attempt to adjust his eyes to the bright light. He brought a hand lightly to his head to ease some of the pain. He looked to his side and noticed Gai sitting in the chair next to him.

"Hey Lee…you got drunk again." Said Gai.

"What?!? Did I hurt anyone!?! How did this happen!?! And…Gai Sensei? You have a black eye! Did I do that?" asked Lee frantically.

Gai smiled. "Don't worry about it Lee, it wasn't you fault. And no one got hurt that badly."

"Oh that is good! And I am so sorry! But from what you said…I did hurt someone… so who was it?" asked Lee.

"Well you kicked me into a tree pretty hard." Said Naruto from across the room. Lee looked up to find the origin of the voice.

"Oh! Naruto! Sakura! I did not see you!" Then Lee thought about what Naruto said. "I am so sorry I hurt you Naruto! Please forgive me!"

"Ah don't worry about it Bushy Brow! I've had worse." Said Naruto with a wave of his arm. "Besides… I got my revenge when I knocked you out with that stick." He said with a bright toothy smile.

Lee gave a weak smile. "Thank you Naruto." Then his eyes widened and he shot up despite the pain that it put on his pounding head. He winced but regained himself quickly.

"I did not hurt you did I Sakura?" he asked in a panic.

She smiled and walked to sit beside her husband on the bed. She pushed him down to lie back down and then answered him.

"No you didn't Lee, in fact, you complemented me a few times." Said Sakura. Lee released a breath in relief.

"And don't forget that make out session!" added Naruto loudly.

"What?" asked Lee who was obviously bewildered by that statement.

"Yes Lee! You kissed your wife with much youthful passion!" said Gai raising a fist in the air. Lee and Sakura blushed and Naruto chuckled at the site.

"So how exactly did all of this happen anyway?" asked Lee.

"Yes I would like to know that myself." Said Sakura.

"Well…" started Gai.

FLASHBACK

Neji, Gai, Lee, and Tenten enter a small pub inside Konoha to relax after a long day of difficult training. They chose a booth near the back to sit down.

A man wearing a stained apron walked up to them.

"Four shots of sake?" he asked them.

"Well actually, I would like some tea please." Said Lee with a polite smile on his face.

"What? Tea in a pub? How old are you boy?" asked the man.

"23" answered Lee.

"So what're you afraid of? Your old enough to drink."

Gai, Neji, and Tenten looked almost nervous.

"Um…well I really cannot-" Lee started but the man cut him off.

"Ahhhh never mind. I'll be right back with your orders." Said the man as he turned to leave.

'_I'll help that kid loosen up a bit.' _Thought the man as he walked behind the counter.

Lee and his team shared looks but shrugged it off.

A few minutes later, the man returned to the table with their drinks. He had a satisfied smirk on his face,

"Enjoy." He said just before walking away.

Lee brought the cup to his lips and took a sip, and quickly finished the whole cup of tea. Suddenly, his eyelids closed half way and his cheeks colored a bit. Then he stood up. Neji, Tenten, and Gai shared panicked looks as Lee began to giggle.

"Not again." Said Neji as he stood up in an attempt to grab Lee. Before he could even take hold of his teammates shoulder, Lee chopped the table in half and used the broken pieces to escape from Neji. Gai and Tenten stood up and tried to help while the man made his way over to the scene.

"What the hell is he doing!?!" asked the man.

"Did you put any sake in his drink?" asked Gai while still focusing on the giggling and slouching Lee.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to help him relax a bit." Said the man.

"Oh boy! Get everyone out of here fast!" screamed Gai as Lee leaped into the air and punched a wall that soon came crashing to the ground. Some screams could be heard as the man rallied everyone out of the pub.

"Bring it on!" cried Lee.

"Why is he doing this!?!" screamed the man.

"Shuddup you stupid –hic- man!" said Lee "Come over here and fight me!" The man was terrified as he watched Lee sway back and fourth in his fighting stance.

"He's a drunken fist fighter! Any sake and he becomes completely uncontrollable! Yelled Gai.

"If you wont come to me –hic- then I'll just hafta come to you!" shouted Lee as he began charging at the horrified man. Gai appeared in front of the helpless person quickly to ward off his drunken student. Lee jumped and began his attack. He punched left and right faster and faster, making it increasingly difficult to block.

"Get out of here now!" said Neji to the man.

The last thing the man saw before bolting from the pub was Neji running to assist his teacher and Tenten taking out a scroll. Then he noticed that Gai was punched in the eye, hard enough to send him flying back into one of the remaining walls. He ran out of his pub just in time to see the wall that Gai hit collapse into a pile of rubble. People on the street crowded around to watch.

Through the dust cloud and rubble, they could see a raging battle taking place. Then a cry of pain could be heard and they noticed Lee leaping above the wreckage and running down the block using inhuman speeds, laughing. A few minutes later, Gai was stumbling out of the ruins with a dark ring around his eye. He went up to a woman that was staring at him on the street.

"Which way did he go?" he asked hastily.

"Uh…he went that way." Said the woman pointing in the direction that Lee ran off.

"Thank you!" said Gai as he ran off nearly as fast as his student.

Neji walked out shortly after, holding Tenten in his arms as he leapt up onto the closest rooftop to head in the direction of the hospital.

END FLASHBACK

"And I found you shortly after that." Said Gai. Lee looked guilty.

"I feel just awful!" said Lee. "And this pounding headache is not making things an better." Gai chuckled.

"So are Neji and Tenten alright?" asked Lee.

"We're fine." Said Tenten. Her and Neji were standing in the doorway listening to Gai's story for the past two minutes.

"Oh thank god!" Lee jumped out of bed and pulled Tenten and Neji into a tight hug. They didn't bother to fight it because they were used to these hugs after years of being Gai's students and Lee's friends. They almost liked it. After all of the years they spent together, they had become one big quirky family.

Neji smiled slightly and pulled away after a few seconds and Tenten had a grin on her face.

"I am so glad you are alright!" said Lee. "What did I do to you anyway?" he asked looking them both up and down for any cuts or bruises.

"Nothing to bad." Said Neji reassuringly.

"I just got knocked out for a little while." Said Tenten with a shrug.

"I am sorry I did that to you." Said Lee with a culpable expression.

"Stop apologizing! It wasn't your fault." Said Neji.

"Yeah Lee" added Tenten.

"I know, but I still feel horrible." Whispered Lee.

"Man Bushy Brows! You are so cool when you're drunk!" screamed Naruto. Lee smiled weakly but it disappeared rather quickly. The others in the room sent Naruto fierce looks. Naruto didn't notice however and continued to smile widely.

"NARUTO." Said Sakura in a threatening tone.

She turned to Lee and noticed how down he looked. She instantly wanted to comfort him in some way.

"Can I have some time alone to speak with Lee?" she asked.

"Sure." Answered Tenten.

"Of course Sakura! I'll see you soon Lee." Said Gai.

Tenten and Gai walked out of the room. Neji was heading towards the door as well when he noticed that Naruto was about to make himself comfortable. He sighed out in irritation and grabbed Naruto by the collar, forcibly dragging him from the room. Naruto complained the whole way out.

As the door shut behind them, Sakura motioned for Lee to take a seat next to her on the bed. He did so and looked up at her sadly.

"Sakura I am so sorry! I never wanted you to see me like that! You must be so ashamed of me! Can you ever forgive me?" asked Lee pleadingly.

She answered him by bringing her lips to his own. She felt his body tense with the surprise, then relax as he kissed her back just as passionately. They parted slightly, just enough so that their noses were barely touching and she whispered to him.

"You were so sexy." She said quietly. Lee blushed. "But even so, I don't want you to get drunk **ever** again. Do you understand?"

Lee looked up at her and smiled. "Of course my Sakura angel. I will do my best."

She smiled at him and kissed him again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They looked into each other's eyes and sat silently for a moment.

"Oh did you hear! Hinata's pregnant!" said Sakura with a smile.

"Really!?! I am so happy for them! Naruto must be so excited." Said Lee.

"He is!" said Sakura. "You know… I've been thinking about that a lot lately… for a long time actually."

"About what?" he asked.

"I think…maybe…it's time for us to have a baby too. I want to be a mother Lee. And I know for a fact, you would be a wonderful father."

Lee was stunned. He didn't know how to answer that. He couldn't find the right words, but he did want to be a father. Sakura was growing concerned with his silence.

"Lee?" she asked.

He stood up and shouted while raising a fist into the air.

"YEESSSS!!!!"

She smiled wide and couldn't help but laugh out in her excitement. It was so surreal, but it was probably the greatest feeling the two of them ever felt.


End file.
